


Kink Queen

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, First Kiss, First Time, Male Lactation, Male with Breasts, Milking, Nipple Penetration, Other, cum in breasts, dickgirl, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: With money becoming an issue and finding a job is becoming scare, Riddick Rexton was forced to find work at a place he'd never would imagine he work for...a pleasure house.





	Kink Queen

Inside a room that looked like an office were two people, one was a young man around 17 to 18 years of age with abyssal black hair and reddish tint, a lean built body wearing a black shirt and blue jeans and combat boots. His face was sharp and lean with a slightly narrowed chin, but the most eye catching thing about him were his eyes. His eyes were red like blood, something no one would even thought was possible.

His name was Riddick S. Rexton, and right now he was being interviewed by the man sitting before him. The man looked around to be in his mid to late 20s with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a buttoned up dark blue shirt and black pants. This man's name was Johnathan Darby, and he was currently looking over the paper in his hand before looking back at the red eyed teen. "So, Mr. Rexton it has come to my attention that you wish to work for my business, correct?" He asked with a raised brow.

Riddick nodded. "Yes, sir. I was looking for a job, but there aren't that many places available for me, so I heard about this being the one place that's looking for a new employee. Despite it's...reputation." He said with a small blush forming on his face.

John then looked back at Riddick's personal file as well as his medical file once again, before turning his attention back at Riddick. "And is it true that you were born with...?" He cuts himself off when he looked at the young boy with a questionable look.

Riddick sighs before standing up from his seat, lifts his shirt up and suddenly a pair of triple Z breasts flopped out of his shirt. As you can see Riddick wasn't like other boys, he was actually born with breasts of his own, much to everyone's shock and awe. And as he grew so did his breasts, which he had to conceal them with a strap, hiding them under his shirt. Riddick lightly blushed as John stared wide eyed at his mounds. "Yeah... These are very much real." He said while looking away.

John slowly walked around his desk and gently reached out for his left breast, and placed his hand on the mound. Riddick blushed from his touch as he rubbed his hand on the mound, to him it was smooth like silk. "These are some impressive breasts you have here. And from what I also read on your file, it said that you were born with an actual womb?" He questioned the teen after taking his hand off.

Riddick inwardly sighed in relief and nodded. "Y-Yeah, aside from my breasts I was born with a womb. Not even the doctors could figure out how or why I was born with one." He answered.

"So then shouldn't you be classified as a woman?"

Riddick shook his head. "No, I'm very much a boy, I don't even have a vagina. It's just some mutation or something the doctors said." He said while sitting back down not even bothering to put his shirt back on. "And before you even ask I never even gotten laid, or pregnant in my life."

"Somehow I could tell." John said while looking over the papers once more. "And you're sure this is the place you wanna work at?"

Riddick nods once again. "There's no other place that's hiring, and this one is the only one to be looking for a new employee." He said while looking down and staring at his breasts. "I had to wear something to keep these hidden which is a pain, but there's no way I'd have them removed. They're a part of me and I'm not gonna let that stop me."

"And it would be such a waste, I mean these are the biggest pair I've ever seen." He said before putting the file back in a drawer and pulls out a contract. "Well if you really want the job, all you have to do is sign here." He hands the paper over to Riddick who was looking over it. "And once you've agreed to it there'll be a test for you to try out, once you've passed it then you can begin work here."

Riddick was reading everything the contract had, going over his choice in his mind, he knew it would make him do things he'd normally wouldn't be caught dead doing but money was becoming an issue and work was scare. So he had no other choice. Grabbing the pen he signed his name on the dotted line, and hands it back to John.

"Congrats, welcome to the business." He said before shaking the teen's hand. "Now that you've signed the contract, it's time to begin your test." He gets up from his chair and walks to another door in the room which Riddick followed. He opens the door to reveal a room with a large bed, with some pink and white sheets, a heart shaped rug in front of the bed and a few candles on a nearby desk. "This is where you'll begin your test. Wait in here while I call for someone to help you."

He then leaves Riddick in the room while the busty red eyed teen was looking around the room, he saw a few toys which were in the shape of a cock, some bottles of lotion and other things he knew of. He then sighs and walks over to the bed and sat down and waited.

' _I should have known this was going to happen right off the bat._ ' He wasn't too crazy about the idea but he had no other choice. He looked at his breasts and lifted the left boob and latched onto it, and could taste milk flowing from the nub into his mouth. This always calmed his nerves whenever he was anxious or upset, drinking his own milk or rolling his breasts was the only way for him to calm down.

As he drank his own milk he hears the door opening and saw John entering the room. "Well now I see you're already getting into the mood." He said with a slight smirk.

He suddenly stopped and blushed while looking away. "S-S-Sorry."

John chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be, it's your first time and you're nervous. That's understandable. Now allow me to introduce you, to your partner." He said while moving aside as the door opened wider and another person walked inside.

The person that walked inside the room was another man who looked to be around Riddick's age or possibly in his early 20s, he had a slightly built body dark brown wavy hair, green eyes and fair skin. The only article of clothing he wore was like a speedo, which exposed the outline of his cock and balls, and his butt cheeks swallowing the back in his crack.

"Riddick this is Tod, one of our workers to help test new employees." He said as Tod walked over to the busty red eyed teen.

Tod looked up and down on Riddick but kept his eyes on his massive mounds. "When my boss said that you had boobs, I thought he was joking, but seeing them now is something else." He said before going in and cupping a feel from Riddick which made him blush. "Just touching them alone is proof enough that they're real alright." He smirked before grabbing the other and started rolling them in his hands.

Riddick let out a moan as his face was becoming flustered by the touch of another man rolling his breasts in his hands. It was different compared to when he touched his boobs. He could feel his cock slowly getting hard from Tod's touch then gasped when he felt his lips on his nipple and sucking on it. "D-Don't be so rough!" He said through gritted teeth. "This...is my first time."

Tod then pulls away from the teat and saw the tent forming in Riddick's pants. "So you like this? Why not take those off and let me see." He said with a smirk while helping the red eyed teen pull his pants off.

Riddick turned more red with his underwear still on showing his bulge growing before those got taken off too with his dick now exposed. It twitched and pulsed in the air which made Tod smile wider. "Heh 15 inches, not bad. But that's nothing compared to this." He pulls his speedo off and suddenly his cock sprang out, stretching to a full 16 to 17 inches long. "Now this is a cock." He grinned while stroking it in his hand. "But before you can get a taste of it, let me get a taste of your lips."

This made Riddick almost freeze on the spot when Tod wanted to kiss him, he's never kissed anyone before let alone another man, but before he could react he felt Tod grabbing the back of his head and rams his lips against his. This made Riddick yelped and allowed Tod to slither his tongue inside.

Riddick felt Tod's tongue rolling inside his mouth, tasting everything around it, his cock pulsated from the kiss and Tod grabbed it and rubbed the head while his other hand was teasing his nipple. Riddick blinked once, twice and thrice before slowly closing his eyes and allowed Tod to ravage his mouth.

Tod then pushes Riddick back until he pinned him on the bed, his chest smashing the red eyed teen's boobs and his cock touching his, Riddick then wraps his arms around Tod and rubs his hands on his back.

Tod broke the kiss and started licking around his neck, listening to Riddick's moans as he traveled down and reached his breasts once again. He gave soft butterfly kisses on each mound before getting off of Riddick and sitting down on the edge of the bed with his hard on facing upward.

"Before I pop your cherry I want you to rub those big titties of yours around it." He said while stroking his rod.

Riddick blushed at the request, but nodded and moved over in position before holding his chest up and slowly wrapped them around the dick. He gave a small smile at Tod before rubbing his breasts on the cock, which almost engulfed it due to their size, Tod moaned when he felt the softness of the red eyed teen's breasts they were unlike any breasts he ever touched before, they were big and soft enough to put other women's breasts to shame. Then he felt his tongue licking on the tip of his cock and saw Riddick slowly engulfing it in his mouth.

"Well now, you sure this is your first time? You seem to be taking this rather well." He complimented while running his hand through Riddick's hair. "I'm sure you'll love working here, we take care of our own people and not just our customers."

Riddick only moaned in response before bobbing his head on Tod's cock, his tongue dancing around the man's dick and tasting the salty flavor of his manhood.

Tod smirked and gripped the teen's head and thrust his hips in his mouth, wanting the newbie to get a good feel of a deepthroat. "Come on then, you gotta relax your throat if you wanna get every inch in there."

Riddick could feel his dick almost going down his throat, he let out a muffled grunt with each thrust, but continued to rub his breasts around Tod's dick. His eyes were glazing over and his mind was slowly going blank, his own cock was leaking out pre while the nipples were leaking droplets of milk. Then he could taste Tod's pre from his cock and suddenly started sucking on it faster and harder.

"That's it, work that mouth of yours, a new slut like you should always be thinking about dicks." Tod said with a smirk before thrusting even faster into his mouth. After a few more thrusts he exploded inside Riddick's mouth, flooding it with his seed, the busty red eyed teen moaned loudly as his cheeks puffed from the amount of sperm and swallowed it as much as he could.

Once he finished unleashing his sperm Tod sighs and lets Riddick go as he slides off his cum coated cock, which made a wet popping sound and swirls the sperm in his mouth.

Riddick swirls it around a few times before swallowing the rest of it and sighs with his tongue hanging out.

"Are you ready for my cock to claim you now?" Tod asked with a half smirk.

Riddick slowly nods and crawls on the bed, he stood on all fours and looks over his shoulder while waving his ass at Tod. "Go ahead….and put it in." He said to him wanting his dick shoved in his ass.

"Before I do so there's something I wanna ask you, do you want me to wear a condom, or do you really want me to shoot it all in you?" He questioned him remember his other unique mutation.

"...No condom….just let it all in."

"You sure? All it takes is one good load and you might get a kid."

Riddick nods and pushed his ass towards him. "I….don't mind the idea of having a child, ever since I found out I have a womb, I've alway wondered what it was like to bear a child but never even gotten the chance to experience it. So please, let me have your baby."

Tod thought this over for a good minute before smiling and crawls over and aligns his cock at his entrance. "We'll make sure you and any children you birth will be well taken cared off." He said and buries his cock inside Riddick's ass which made him moan from the girth of his dick.

"OH GOD!" he cried out from the sudden stretch and feel of his ass getting stuffed.

"Holy shit! Your ass is a helluva lot tighter than any I've ever fucked in my life! Oh, there's no doubt in my mind you'll definitely be welcomed to our group." Tod exclaimed and started thrusting his hips inside Riddick while rubbing his hands on the teen's hips.

Riddick gasped and moaned with each thrust as his insides seemed to be molding around his dick, it felt like his was being stuffed with a flagpole and stretching his ass so wide someone's head could probably fit in. ' _Holy shit! His dick….it's so big…..and hot!_ '

"Come on, really move that ass! I wanna paint your ass with my dick juice!"

Riddick did what Tod said and started to move himself to match his movements, his breasts swinged back and forth from their combined movement, he closed his eyes and let out a smile as he rolled his head upward while his insides were being stirred up. Then he felt Tod grabbing him from under his arms and found himself bouncing on his cock, Tod grabbed and rolled his boobs in his hands as he licked Riddick's neck and listened to his moaning.

"Good slut, the guys around are gonna be fighting over who gets first go at you, especially when they learn you can get knocked up!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah1" Riddick gasped which sounded almost like that of a woman which caught Tod by surprise.

"What's this? Did you really sound like a woman just now? You sure you're not really a woman?" He questioned as he pinched his nipples.

Riddick only shook his head. "N-No, it's...ah….another thing I've had, I can mimic and even change my voice to be someone else regardless of age or gender." Riddick answered in his female voice.

"Damn, the guys are gonna be frothing at the mouth when they hear that." He smirked before turning Riddick's head to him and capturing him in a kiss.

Riddick moaned into the kiss as they rolled their tongue's together, and placed his hands over Tod's and fondled his boobs together. He bounced on his dick faster and faster as his cock flopped around while its fluids was leaking everywhere. With each pinch and squeeze on his breasts milk was spraying out and coating the bed in milk, but they didn't care they were only focused on fucking each other senseless.

'I'm gonna bust both nuts in his ass!'

Tod thrusts his cock harder and deeper as the tip was kissing the entrance to his womb, Riddick moaned in his female voice as he could feel his dick almost piercing his womb. 'Shit! I don't know how long I can last, but this feels so damn good, screw with getting money if this is what I have to go through working here, then I'm glad I decided to come here!'

Tod kept thrusting his cock in and out of Riddick's ass until he explodes inside his ass, flooding his womb with his life giving seed.

Riddick let out a muffled cry in the kiss as he felt his womb being painted with Tod's sperm and could feel his belly bloating from a surprising amount of sperm he had. ' _So….so much cum! It's hot...and sticky!_ '

After a few more minutes of pumping him with sperm, Tod breaks the kiss and collapsed on the bed with Riddick in his arms, he pulls his cock out of his ass which closed before any of his seed could escape. Riddick panting heavily and sweated up a storm with his eyes still closed and a small smile on his lips, he rubbed his cum filled belly with a gentleness like how a mother would, he knew in time he would be having a baby and with this much sperm he'll end up with more than one.

He opens his eyes as he rolled on his back only to see Tod kissing him one last time and breaks it while smiling at him. "Congratulations, you've past the test with flying colors." He said while rubbing his bloated belly.

John then walks up to the bed and looks down at the busty red eyed teen, and gave him a warm smile and placed his hand on his breast. "Welcome to the family, Riddick S. Rexton." He said to his new employee.

Riddick smiled at his new boss before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Tod pulls the blanket over them and pulled the red eyed teen closer to him, wrapping his arms around his new co-worker and rubbed his belly as he drifted to sleep as well. John decided to let them rest since he knew that tomorrow will be a busy day for Riddick, especially when he'll be pregnant from not just Tod but several of their customers as well.

* * *

(A week later)

A week had passed since Riddick had started working at the Garden of Venus, he was giving a guided tour around the building with was at least a 9 story tall building with pink and purple walls on the inside, several neon lights and music, posters of women and men with no clothes on, a bar and a large stage with a pole. Then there are also the private guest rooms where patrons could ask for special service from one of their employees.

Despite it being a place for sex, the employees treat each other like family, after meeting Riddick and finding out about his genetic traits and his ability to change his voice they welcomed him with open arms especially since he'll be a mother in a few months.

Inside the Garden of Venus it was filled with several customers who were looking for a good time, music was blaring and lights flashed all around as some of the patrons danced with each other, others were at the bar and were seen banging on some of the women who served them.

Riddick though? He was in the middle of two patrons who were squeezing and rubbing his breasts while he rubbed their dicks. The outfit he wore was a simple purple string panties which barely contained his growing hard on, an open top bra which hooked around his arms and covered his back but left his boobs out, black heel boots that stretched up to his knees and yellow eye linger and red lipstick.

He chuckled in his female voice and engulfed one of the patrons cocks, while his friend was playing with his boob.

"Fuck, this guy's tits are like the perfect pillows."

"I never would've imagined a guy like him would be born with a big rack like his, and don't forget about him being able to get knocked up too. I so can't wait to get him all stuffed up!"

"You and me both bro."

Riddick then switched over to the other man's cock while he felt someone caressing his ass from behind. He moaned when he felt someone smacking him before pulling him up and placing his dick in between his ass cheeks.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna give this fine ass a new color." The third man said before ramming his cock inside Riddick's ass and started thrusting his hips in his ass, the man Riddick was sucking on grabbed his head, walked around till he was in front of the busty red eyed teen and started thrusting his mouth.

Riddick smiled as he was getting fucked in his ass and mouth, while he felt someone grabbing his teats and started milking him with cups below his massive mounds.

"Now this is the kind of cow I'd fuck for a dollar!" The man said as he milked Riddick's boobs and brings his filled cup to his lips and drank the teen's breast milk. "Maybe we should get a real bull in here and see if it wants a turn."

Riddick's eyes were rolling to the back of his head as the men thrusted their hips harder and faster, then as one they exploded flooding both his ass and mouth with sperm, he moaned as he swallowed the salty taste of a man's sperm as his womb was filled once again from another man's seed.

They slowly pulled themselves out of him and let him drop on the floor. Then a fourth man came with his cock out and grabbed Riddick's left boob and teased the tip with his cock.

"Let's see if these big tits can hold something other than milk."

With one thrust his cock entered the boob and caused Riddick to cry out in pleasure, he felt the dick twitching inside his boob and soon felt his other tit getting pierced by another cock. Soon both of his breasts were getting fucked as the men held on his jugs and humped their hips in his breasts.

"Fuck! It's like fucking a fresh wet pussy!"

"I'm so coming back here for this!"

As Riddick was moaning loudly from his boobs getting violated, he felt someone's dick pushing against his and yelped when he felt it entering his own cock, then he felt his ass getting impaled by another cock and soon his mouth was getting stuffed from another dick.

"Fuck! A dick in his mouth, ass, titties, and even dick? This slut is made for orgies!"

Some of the other patrons were recording this event, while others were hooting and cheering over the loud music as they watched Riddick getting gangbanged in all directions.

Despite this being only his first week of working at Garden of Venus, he drew in a lot more patrons than they normally would, his unique nature is what caught the attention of several horny men in the city and a few times, women and even dickgirls come to meet him as well.

Eventually all five men exploded in unison filling up Riddick's ass, mouth, boobs and dick with their sperm. His belly was filling up as were his breasts and ball sack. Once they finished they all pulled their cocks out of him and sprayed him with some leftover sperm, coating him in their white funk.

Riddick panted with a smile while sperm oozed from his breasts and dick with his ass keeping the sperm inside. He brought his nipple to his mouth and latched onto it, drinking a mix of sperm and milk while switching to his other boob. 'John and the others were right, I'm definitely gonna enjoy living here with them.'

(A few months later)

Inside one of the spare rooms was Riddick who was now heavily pregnant from all the patrons who fucked him senseless, it turned out his pregnancy was a bit different from a woman's, as it seem to be a type of rapid pregnancy than the usual normal pregnancy rate, and in the past few months he had already given birth to about a dozen children who are being taken care of by the female workers in the Garden of Venus.

Then he got a message from his boss telling him that he was called down to the lower floor, no doubt to entertain some more patrons.

Once he arrived downstairs many of the patrons started cheering and letting out wolf whistles at him, he smiled and waved at them as he made his way to the pole on stage where Jenny, one of the workers was waiting on him.

"Ready to shake what your mama gave you?" She said as she took her top off and pulled him in her arms.

Riddick smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You know it, let's show them a good time." He said using his female voice.

Jenny took the lead by breaking away, grabbing on the pole and spun herself around on it, with her hand stretched out and her leg wrapped around it, she thrusts her ass out to the audience and pushed her breasts against the pole till it was in between her bust. Riddick then started shaking his upper torso letting his boobs flail and bounce wildly before shaking his hips and performed his belly dance before the patrons.

He slowly gets on his knees while seductively rubbing his hand on his pregnant belly, while using his other hand to roll his right boob around and lifting it up for him to lick the nipple.

The audience let out louder cheers as the pregnant red eyed teen shaked his ass at them, before moving over to the pole and grabbing Jenny and forcing her face in his boobs.

She grinned and rubbed her hands up and down Riddick's side with her ass sticking out and shook her head in between the large tits. She licked in between the valley of his boobs before going down to his belly and licking the popped out button, then she grabbed his hand and the both of them spun around the pole as the lights flashed different colors, Riddick then gets down on his knees and buried his face in her pussy as she held her lower body stretch out and her hands above her head on the pole.

She rubbed his face with her pussy while pinching her tits, then she moves his head out before placing him on his back and aligning herself on his cock.

Another worker named Vicky came over to them in a sexy stride, she stood over his face and lowered herself and pinned his face beneath her pussy and moaned when she felt his tongue licking her lips.

Jenny then impales herself on his rod and started bouncing on it, while Vicky reached over and pulls her into a kiss.

The audience cheered and hollered with a few guys going ahead to rub themselves with others going ahead and taking their aroused states on any nearby women.

They then heard an alarm going off as both Jenny and Vicky broke the kiss, threw their heads back and moaned out loudly, they along with Riddick were showered by water above the stage causing the audience to explode from the waterplay. An hour or so later he finished Riddick had finished his show on the stage, went back to his room and dried himself off, when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"It's open!" He said in his normal voice.

The door opened up to reveal John his boss, who smiled at the pregnant teen. "You got yourself another customer Riddick, and it's a dickgirl this time." He said while handing Riddick a piece of paper.

"I'll be sure to pay her a visit then. After all, I'm always open to everyone." He said while winking at John.

"Well she's gonna give you one hell of a ride, got the libido of a rabbit."

Riddick only chuckled as he walked out of his room before feeling John slapping his ass, he looked over his shoulder and saw him giving him a teasing grin which he returned and walked over towards the service rooms. He soon found the designated room with the number 055, he checked the paper and saw it was the correct one and knocks on it. "Come in." He heard the sound of a woman's voice on the other side.

Once he opened the door he saw a rather beautiful woman with dark skin, long flowing black hair and light blue eyes. Her breasts were around a double I cup and saw her limp cock and pumpkin sized balls. The sight of her naked body already made him become instantly hard and his mouth watering for that cock of hers.

The woman saw his cock jumping at attention and giggled. "My, my like what you see big mama?" She said with a sly grin while cupping her balls.

"Y-Yeah, you're probably the most beautiful and sexy dickgirls I've ever laid eyes on." He said while closing the door, locking it and walking towards her.

"I'm glad you think that way, and I must say, you look rather beautiful yourself." She said before standing up and towering over him which made him looked up to her, as his head only reached the bottom of her boobs.

"Wow, and you're tall too."

"What can I say? My momma always did say I was the tallest in the family." She said before getting down on her knees and moving her face over to his. "Now, why don't you let Kali take good care of you?" She said before capturing him in a kiss, which he wrapped his arms around her neck and smashed his breasts against hers.

Riddick and Kali moaned in unison as their tongues did battle, their nipples rubbing each other while her cock was already growing hard. It grew as it rubbed against his cock and collides with his pregnant belly. She broke the kiss and scooped him up in her arms, and carried him with a surprising amount of strength, she gently placed him on the bed and allowed him to see her cock which was about 18 to 19 inches long.

"Wow, it's bigger than my arm."

Kali smiled at his words and spreads his legs apart, the tip lightly touched the entrance to his ass which made him shudder. "After hearing so much about you, I was thinking of wanting to work here as well, just so I can be with you. Wouldn't you like that?" She asked before pushing her cock in his ass and earned herself a loud cry of pleasure from the pregnant male.

"AH! I-It's so big! It's gonna split me in two!" Riddick exclaimed as he felt her thrusting her cock inside his ass and reaching his womb. 'Holy shit! Her dick's unlike any that I've ever seen before, it puts all the men's cocks to shame!'

"I know you usually take in men's cocks but when I'm through with you, you'll be addicted to mine that you won't stop thinking about it!" She exclaimed as she thrusts her mammoth cock inside his ass, both their boobs bouncing up and down from their movement. "I plan on pouring so much of my dick milk in you you'll be popping out my kids for the next few years!"

As she continued to fuck his ass Riddick suddenly sits up and pushed her back till she was laying on the bed. "B-Babies….I can't get enough of them, I've given birth to about a dozen, and yet I want more." He said with his body trembling from the waves of pleasure.

Kali chuckled from his words. "I've already spoke with your boss, he would let me work here, if I were to marry you and look after you and your kids. Just say that you'll be mine, and you can get knocked up by me as much as you want." She offered him while rubbing his pregnant belly. "Say that you'll be mine."

"I….I will. I will marry you, and become your bitch!" Riddick said before bouncing on her cock with more vigor than before.

"Come on, I wanna hear you scream it out to be sure."

"I'LL BECOME YOUR BITCH!" He screamed as he bounced on her cock harder and harder as his breasts flailed around and leaking milk everywhere.

Kali smirked on his words and grabbed his mounds and squeezed them which made more milk spray out.

Riddick's eyes rolled in the back of his head with his face all flustered up, his tongue hanging out and switching over to his female voice, which made Kali thrust her hips upward. Then she sat up and buried his face in her breasts while holding him closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her as well as his legs.

"That's right baby, you're my bitch from this day forward, I'll take real good care of you and your children!" She exclaimed before pulling him from her bust and capturing him in a kiss.

"Mmmm!" moaned Riddick into the kiss while feeling his tongue rub against hers.

His feminine moans filled the room as the bed creaked under them, Kali's hands went down and grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed them like bread dough, she could feel his milk coating her toned body and soaking both of them as they continued kissing each other. She could feel herself getting close to her release, his ass was so damn hot she couldn't control it any longer!

With one last thrust she exploded filling him up with her life giving seed, as Riddick and Kali moaned together in the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity she broke the kiss, which made them take in big gulps of air, then she pulls him off her cock and collapsed on the bed with Riddick in her embrace. Riddick nuzzled his face in her boobs while Kali ran her fingers through his hair, letting out a loving smile at him.

"I'm so looking forward to our wedding, my little red eyed bitch."

* * *

(Three months later)

After meeting Kali and giving her his service, Riddick and Kali were soon married to each other much to the happiness of the employees, and true to her word Kali began working at the Garden of Venus, tending to their female patrons since her cock is only reserved for Riddick only.

Down at the basement was Riddick wearing only black and white string top bra and panties, with two small horns and ears and a bell on his neck. He was seen strapped to a machine which held his arms and legs, while a pink dildo was teasing his ass.

John along with Kali came up in front of him with grins on their faces. "You ready for your milking, little cow?" Kali said while holding a piece of grass.

"Mooo." Riddick said with his female voice like a cow.

She then placed the grass near his lips which he opened his mouth, and started eating it and swallowed it. Then she held out a hand full of grass to his face which he ate every blade of grass in her hand, then he felt a familiar tingling sensation rushing through his body, more particularly his boobs.

"Moo, moo, moo." He moaned as he felt his boobs suddenly grow at a moderate pace, he felt Kali and John rubbing his breasts and smacking playfully at them, which made him moo louder.

John then tore the top off and licked the puffy nub which grew and leaked milk like a leaking dam. "Get ready little Bessie, here comes your favorite part." He grinned as two large suction cups with tube connected were placed on his nipples, and started to suck the milk out of his growing boobs.

"MOO! MOO! MOO!" Riddick cried out as he felt his breasts getting milked like any other day, this was also another part for him in the Garden of Venus, due to the high quality of his milk they began to use him as their own personal cow, fed him with a special grass that was genetically enhanced with a growth agent.

"That's it you slutty cow, give us plenty of milk today." smirked Kali.

All the milk that was collected from Riddick, was being drained into a machine which began to fill up milk containers on a convert belt, with each container filled up a lid was screwed on it and shipped to the numerous trucks out back, with the delivery men grabbing the milk trays, loading them up and driving them off to various stores.

Kali walked over to Riddick's side as he continued mooing with a glazed look in his eyes. "Such a good little cow you are, keep this up and I'll give you a nice, big reward." She purred while patting his bloated boob and kissing him.

In the beginning he may've found the idea of being a sex slave to anyone repulsive, but after experiencing it himself, Riddick was glad to be wrong and absolutely loved working at the Garden of Venus, even more so of his wonderful wife and children. Things couldn't be any better for the busty red eyed teen.

**The End.**


End file.
